Vent
Vent is the Eldoth word for magic. Specifically, the Eldoth practice a form of druidic magic, believed to grant control over aspects of nature, often resulting in the loss of sight due to overexposure to the elements. The extent of their control over nature, or what abilities they gain, is debated. Vent is believed by the Eldoth and followers to be a magic that flows from the earth, granted by the Sien Beasts many ages ago. Vent is believed to affect everything that accepts it, as though it had a sense of self-worth. Vent is a magic that corrupts it's user, in many ways, often harmfully. The Eldoth believe that because it is of the planet, it should be worshipped in order to channel properly. Vent is broken into 3 separate sections, worshipped by followers and the Eldoth. * Angelic Vent ** The Angelic Vent is the least pure form of Vent. It's also the most difficult to grasp. Many of the Eldoth druids who attempt to harness Angelic Vent go blind, or suddenly become paralyzed (although the reasons are a bit unknown). Angelic Vent is a completely harnessed form of magic, manipulated to the users whim. The user must spend ages practicing his/her ability to harness the Vent. Angelic Vent is the most uncommon and is said to bring those dead back to life. * Necropict Vent ** The Necropict Vent, or Vent of the damned as called by the elder Eldoth druids, is the purest form of Vent that there is. It's incredibly easy to master and horribly devastating to yourself and those around you if used improperly. Necropict Vent ''wants ''It's user to use it. It becomes addictive, as most forms of power are. This form of Vent can not only raise the dead, and kill anything around it with the breath of life, but it can summon demons and hellspawns to aid it's user (Often manipulating the user to use Necropict Vent more and more, allowing the release of more demons and death). The user becomes suddenly powerful, but the Vent quickly consumes him, literally turning the user into dust. It is often rumored that many cults scattered around Uroda practice Necropict Vent, hoping for a way to quell it's undesired effects * Neutral Vent ** Neutral vent is the Vent most often used by Eldoth druids. There are very few harmful affects, and it's a relatively easy type of magic to master. It's considered an elemental magic, that can not only be learned, but taught to others without a teacher. Many people/animas have suddenly awoken with the ability to harness the Neutral Vent. The elements include, but are not limited to fire, lightning, water, and Gravitas (the ability to use the gravitational field to your advantage), all can be easily taught. Neutral Vent is also said to spread intellect among the planets creatures, also changing their size. Although it is the most frequently taught, it is the least known, as it's powers seem to affect everything around it. Category:Magic